


[PodFic] Of Love and Misadventures

by WinterKoala



Series: Quiet Times [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mollcroft, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, So Fluffy Author is going to Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic of the story Of Love and Misadventures Part 2 of the Quiet Times Series. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Of Love and Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Love and Misadventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883217) by [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica). 



### Work Text:

| 

### Downloads

### Downloads

Please Leave Comments/Kudos to the Author and the Reader. 
  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRTjZ2Mm1vck55ZlE/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 4.85MB | **Duration:** 5 min 12 Sec|GoogleDrive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i2a6xi564kh2iu3/Part_2_Quiet_Times.mp3) | **Size:** 4.85MB | **Duration:** 5 min 12 Sec|Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** Xspica

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work:

[Quiet Time Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1883217)  
---|---


End file.
